pitfalls_and_penguinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin
Paladins are warriors who live by a strict code of conduct. Unlike other classes, Paladins augment physical strength with magical power. Overview Hit Die: d10 Skill Points: 4 + Intelligence Modifier Class Skills: Agility, Athletics, Awareness, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge, Survival, Use Magic Item Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: Paladins are proficient with all simple and martial weapons. They can wear all kinds of armor and use any shield (except tower shields). Class Abilites Censorship: A Paladin can identify individuals as a bad influence on children and attempt to censor them. Starting at 1st level, if a Paladin suspects someone is in violation of his standards, he can censor as a Standard Action. The Paladin adds his Imaginary Charisma Modifier to his attack roll and deals additional damage to the target equal to his Paladin level. If the Paladin has only misunderstood the target’s behavior, the censorship is resolved as a normal attack. Additionally, the Paladin takes 5 points of damage (cannot be mitigated in any way) if he censors a creature undeservedly. The Paladin cannot attempt to censor the same creature more than once per encounter. Code of Conduct: A Paladin lives by a written code of honor that delineates the actions he finds unacceptable. When taking his first level in Paladin, the character must create a Paladin’s Code. This defines not only targets for his Censorship abilities, but what actions the Paladin cannot take without feeling guilty. A Paladin who violates his personal code (whether intentionally or inadvertently) immediately takes 1d4 damage to his Charisma score, and all of his Imaginary Modifiers drop to 0. The ability damage heals as normal (although it is unaffected by Restoration), and the Imaginary Modifiers are restored when the Charisma damage is restored. A Paladin may still use all of his Paladin abilities during this time, although his heart is probably not in it. A Paladin may adjust his Code at any time, but such changes of heart should only come after some deliberation. A Paladin who wishes to redefine his Code must spend a week in deep thought and pay S$500 to the Paladin Registry Board to file the paperwork. Paladins judge according to one’s actions, not by class or species. Thus, “being a non-Paladin” or “being a member of a different species” are not valid. Mount: At 2nd level, the Paladin gains a trusty mount to help him in his quest. The mount is usually a heavy warhorse or a warpony. The mount can be summoned or dismissed as a full round action (while dismissed it resides in imagination land). The mount cannot be killed as per the normal rules of PCs. However, if it is reduced to 0 HP, it immediately returns to imagination land and will refuse to help the Paladin until 1d6 days have passed and the Paladin has apologized for it getting hurt. The mount gains abilities based on the level of its master. See Paladin Mount Table at the end of this section for more information. Magic Man: At second level, the Paladin gains access to magic. He gains all body spells for any tiers that he qualifies for except those that deal with creating or controlling disease. The Paladin’s caster level is half his class level rounded down. Additionally, at fourth level, his holy conviction is so great that he gains access to the spells in the soul school. Gift of the Divine (Grace and Health): Paladins are immune to all mundane and magical diseases. In addition, a Paladin adds his Charisma Modifier (if positive) to his saving throws. This feature of Gift of the Divine does not stack with other abilities that add Charisma Modifier to saving throws. Impromptu Censorship: The Paladin has trained his senses to react to foul deeds at lightning speed. The Paladin gains the ability to make a censorship attempt as an immediate action in response to someone violating FCC regulations. All of the normal rules for censorship apply. He can only make one such attack per round. He does not gain an additional attack against already censored creatures. Using this ability does not use up an additional action on the Paladin’s turn. Fear Immunity: At 4th level, Paladins gain immunity to all fear effects. In addition, allies within 6 squares of the Paladin get a +4 morale modifier on saves against fear. This ability can stack with both other Paladins’ own Fear Immunity and the Iron Nerves of nearby Cataloguers. Improved Censorship: A Paladin’s disapproval reaches deep into the hearts of those who find themselves meeting his disapproval. Beginning at 5th level, if the Paladin makes a successful censorship against a creature, he gains a +2 on attack and damage rolls against that creature for the duration of the encounter. Lay on Hands: The Paladin gains the ability to channel positive energy through his touch. The Paladin can heal a number of hit points per day equal to two times his Paladin level plus his Charisma Modifier. This ability can also be used offensively against disease zombies, beings of pure evil, and other similar creatures. If a disease zombie is reduced to zero by lay on hands, he is instantly cured. Super Mount: At 5th level, the Paladin has the option to replace his mount with one of the following animals: Tiger, Dire Wolf, Rhino, Shark (large), or Polar Bear. For the purposes of Paladin mount abilities, this new mount is treated as though it belonged to a Paladin 3 levels lower. Lay out Evil: If the Paladin has successfully censored someone, he can try to force them to come to terms with the mistakes they’ve made in life. To use this ability, the Paladin must use a fullround action to attempt to grab the target firmly by the shoulders, resolved as a Grapple. Both Paladin and target then make opposing Will Saves as the Paladin attempts to shake some sense into him through a battle of wills. If neither party wins by 5 or more, the battle of wills persists for a round, with neither Paladin nor target being able to do anything other than struggle. On either character’s turn, roll again, until one or the other succeeds by 5 or more. If the Paladin comes out ahead, then the target is open to reconsidering their evil ways. The Paladin may then pull the target aside and attempt to persuade them to try living a different life and throwing aside their evil plans. At the end of this persuasion attempt (which lasts as long as it takes the Paladin to make his case), the Paladin may make a Diplomacy Check, treating the target as an Ally for the purposes of Diplomacy. For every 5 points beyond the margin by which the Paladin won the battle of wills, he moves up a step on the Relationship ladder for the purposes of this Diplomacy Check. Thus, a Paladin who wins the opposed check by 15 is treated as Intimate for the purposes of Diplomacy. All other factors apply as normal: The Paladin still has to make a reasonable argument for turning away from one’s ways, and the target still otherwise resists as normal. If the Paladin loses the battle of wills, he takes 1 point of strength damage, but maintains the Grapple, and can otherwise reattempt the maneuver the next round. Mount Details Use the base statistics for a creature of the mount’s kind, but make changes to take into account the attributes and characteristics summarized on the table and described below. Bonus Hit Die: Extra eight-sided (d8) Hit Dice, each of which gains a Constitution Modifier, as normal. Extra Hit Dice improve the mount’s base attack and base save bonuses. A special mount’s Base Attack Modifier is equal to that of a Paladin of a level equal to the mount’s HD. A mount has good Fortitude and Reflex Saves (treat it as a character whose level equals the animal’s HD). The mount gains additional skill points or feats for bonus HD as normal for advancing a creature’s Hit Dice. A mount’s class skills match the Paladin’s, although it only gains 2 + intelligence Modifier skill points per hit die. Natural Armor Bonus: The number on the table is an improvement to the mount’s existing natural armor bonus. Intelligence: The mount’s Intelligence Ability Score. Empathic Link: The paladin has an empathic link with her mount out to a distance of up to 1 mile. The paladin cannot see through the mount’s eyes, but they can communicate empathically. Note that even intelligent mounts see the world differently from humans, so misunderstandings are always possible. Because of this empathic link, the paladin has the same connection to an item or place that her mount does, just as with a master and his familiar (see Familiars). Magical Beast: The mount’s type changes to Magical Beast, meaning that spells and abilities that affect animals no longer apply to the mount (such as a Redneck’s Huntin’ Good ability). Improved Strength: The mount gains a +1 to its Strength score Improved Evasion: When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a mount takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage if the saving throw fails. Share Spells: At the paladin’s option, he may have any spell he casts on himself also affect his mount. The mount must be within 5 feet at the time of casting to receive the benefit. If the spell or effect has a duration other than instantaneous, it stops affecting the mount if it moves farther than 5 feet away and will not affect the mount again even if it returns to the paladin before the duration expires. Additionally, the paladin may cast a spell with a target of “You” on her mount (as a touch range spell) instead of on herself. A paladin and her mount can share spells even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the mount’s type (magical beast). Share Saving Throws: For each of its saving throws, the mount uses its own base save modifier or the Paladin’s, whichever is higher. The mount applies its own ability modifiers to saves, and it doesn’t share any other modifiers on saves that the master might have. Category:Class